Stone Silence
by XxbetterthanrikuxX
Summary: *Insert cool summary here*


**Hey guys! This is going to be a short little 'ficlet' oneshot about LexZex. I was supposed to write and upload something one LexZex say… same goes for MarVex day. But tons of people say and think they're going to do certain things… then forget about it completely… remember about a month later, and do a headdesk in the middle of their Algebra class when they suddenly remember. This may or may not have happened to me. Hope you guys enjoy this anyway.**

Stone Silence

Zexion used to be alone. He didn't have any friends, his parents ignored him, and he was an only child. He had nobody to go to, and nobody to talk to. With nobody to turn to, he expressed his inner turmoil through forms of art. He wrote poetry, deciding he could pursue being a songwriter one day. He sketched and doodled all over his papers, and taped them to his walls, even placing a few on his ceiling when he ran out of space. People at school taunted him almost constantly, and he felt hated.

Hated and unwanted.

Then as if for no reason at all, his parents decided they should pack everything up and move across the country to Ohio. Everything was fine for a while, but the hating and taunting soon resumed.

The inner turmoil became worse.

He wanted to end it.

End everything.

Lexaeus went to school with Zexion, and would sometimes discreetly follow him around campus. He could tell something was wrong.

He wanted to help.

But Lexaeus wasn't much of a talker.

How to approach Zexion?

How to befriend him?

What to say?

But sometimes people don't need a talker.

People need a listener.

Sometimes being a person is just plain too hard, and we need someone to go to. We need someone with open arms. Open arms in which we can collapse into, and spill everything out. The worst kind of pain is built up over time. Zexion was in desperate need of a listener.

He just didn't know it yet.

Lexaeus was the perfect listener. He didn't like to talk much, remembering the words his deceased father had spoken to him weeks before his death when he was four.

'The key to talking is listening'

So one day, Lexaeus decided to approach Zexion, and offered friendship. He felt awkward, and wasn't great at hiding it. Zexion accepted, hesitant and highly unsure of what a friendship would bring him. It started off with the two simply being everywhere together, in the same mutual silence. After a while, it changed from that mutual silence to quiet conversation. Lexaeus would usually nod, shrug, or shake his head, still not much of a talker.

But Zexion didn't mind it.

Their quiet conversations soon progressed to Zexion's talking, and Lexaeus' listening. It started with simple things like how his day went, or ideas for a new poem of sketch, Zexion opening up about his works to Lexaeus.

Lexaeus always politely listened, remembering everything Zexion said in great detail. From every exact expression, to tone and the occasional hand gestures he made whenever he felt the need to emphasize certain things.

Zexion would begin to confide in Lexeaus.

Like a flower in bloom, opening up to the silent stone next to it.

Zexion would grow to love Lexaeus.

First as a friend,

Then as a brother,

And still more.

Though Zexion felt he could confide in Lexaeus and tell him nearly everything, he felt he could almost never tell him of his feelings. He worries it could kill their friendship. Worried, he soon stopped his confiding.

He grew quieter; silent.

Lexaeus wondered why.

Had he done something wrong to upset Zexion? Was there something new bothering him, something so great that he could not bring himself to tell him? All these thoughts ran back and forth through his head, but they never made an exit through speech. Lexaeus kept his constant calm composure, not wanting to bother him about it, deciding that he would tell him if and when he was ready.

Lexaeus' worry came from more than his friendly care for Zexion. Lexaeus shared the same feelings for Zexion.

Neither one would, or seemingly could, announce it.

They both fell into stone silence.

Zexion had to move far away once again, and it nearly killed him.

He became constant in the stone silence.


End file.
